des étoiles au fond d'une bouteille
by ylg
Summary: recueil de oneshots:: 1ère vignette : fêter leur entrée dans l'armée : à boire ! 2e: …et ce qui s'ensuivit. 3e: de mort et de vie. 4e: le clicclac d'un appareil photo. 5e: du tri à faire. MàJ, 6e: le reflet d'une absence. ::léger Roy/Maes::
1. des choses dans des corps célestes

Nous faisons face ici à un mystère de l'existence : la relation entre Roy Mustang et Maes Hughes, en règle générale je préfère nettement la voir comme de l'amitié. Alors _pourquoi_ j'écris des ficlets où du temps de leur jeunesse où il y aurait eu "plus" entre eux, au moins de Roy vers Maes ?  
...boh, après tout, je ne sais pas si je veux vraiment une réponse. Je me contente d'écrire ce qui me vient. Et si jamais ça peut plaire aux gens comme ça, tant mieux ? (mais pour ceux qui préfèreraient plutôt Maes avec sa femme, consulter le recueil "désormais et pour toujours", pour ceux qui auraient envie d'un peu de _gen_ sur Roy et quelques autres, "six nuances de bleu")

* * *

**Titre :** des étoiles au fond d'une bouteille  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** l'idée de la fic provient d'une chanson de Graeme Allwright ("Il faut que je m'en aille") et les personnages appartiennent à miss Arakawa. Les autres petits bouts de chansons, pour l'un fait partie du domaine public, pour l'autre est, je crois, emprunté à Arleston.

**Thèmes :** 52 saveurs #29, "des choses dans des corps célestes" ; aussi présentée sur 31 jours pour "marcher à reculons"  
**Timeline :** loin avant la série. zéro spoil.

oOo

C'était l'idée de Maes, au début : fêter leur entrée dans l'armée dignement. Maintenant ils étaient des hommes, des vrais, et ils allaient le prouver et bien en profiter.  
Quand le patron les mit à la porte du bar, eux et le reste de la promotion, il leur restait encore une bouteille à finir.  
Ils titubèrent gaiement jusqu'à un parc voisin, un coin d'herbe, où ils s'affalèrent comme des sacs, prenant juste soin de ne pas casser leur précieuse bouteille.  
Renversés sur le dos, le nez au vent, ils se la refilèrent maladroitement, à demi redressés, buvant chacun une longue gorgée avant de se la repasser.

« Je me demande, s'il y a autant d'étoiles, c'est qu'elles y sont toutes, ou est-ce que je vois double ?  
- J'en sais rien, t'y vois quoi ?  
- J'y vois… beuah, c'est juste des étoiles !  
- J'y vois mes futurs galons ! regarde comme elles sont alignées ! un jour je les aurai toutes sur mes épaules !  
- Dis pas de conneries et repasse-moi la boutanche. T'es ivre.  
- Toi aussi.  
- Ouais ! »

Ils se remirent à écluser en silence, gloussant entre deux lampées.

« Regarde dans le coin là. Tu vois pas un visage de femme ?  
- Nan.  
- Là, suis mon doigt.  
- P'tet.  
- Et tout son corps et regarde ces deux étoiles-là qui brillent au bout de ses tétons…  
- Arf. »

La gorgée suivante coula un peu à côté, dégoulinant sur le menton.

« Waow, y'a même un cercle alchimique ! faut que je m'en souvienne pour demain !  
- Demain, tu l'auras oublié, demain t'auras la gueule de bois…  
- Toi aussi.  
- Nan pas moi !  
- Si !  
- He ben rends-moi c'te bouteille, on verra bien ! »

Et là-dessus, Maes vida le fond qui y restait.

« Heee ! bois pas tout ! »

Mais si.

« 'a pu.  
- Voleur, il en restait qui me revenait, là-dedans ! »

Roy attrapa son ami par les pans de son uniforme tout neuf et maladroitement, très maladroitement, colla ses lèvres sur les siennes. Compte tenu de l'obscurité et de la quantité d'alcool absorbée, il visa plutôt bien.  
Pour ce qui est du baiser baveux, destiné en théorie à lécher les dernières gouttes d'alcool, en revanche, il pourrait repasser…

« Heee tu me fais quoi, là ?  
- 'récupère mon dû.  
- Pochetron.  
- Toi-même. »

Juste un jeu, un jeu d'ivrogne, Maes ne s'en offusquerait certes pas.

« Mais la bouteille est toute finie…  
- 'veux pas rentrer. »

Sauf qu'il le faudrait bien à un moment où l'autre, ils devaient bien pointer à la caserne le lendemain…

« On peut rester là.  
- On chopera la crève ! et on loupera l'entraînement ! ouais !  
- Bweheheh… »

Ils retombèrent, écroulés de rire.

« Regarde, y'a un cheval qui vole dans les étoiles…  
- Et un dragon aussi.  
- Et des yeux qui me regardent. »

Ils restèrent là à contempler les étoiles et leur propre ivresse un long moment.  
Jusqu'à ce que la fraîcheur de la nuit les fasse frissonner et leur rappelle que vraiment, ils devraient rentrer…  
Roy était à deux doigts de s'endormir là, près à cuver sur place ; Maes, mû par une énergie puisée on ne sait où, se leva soudainement.  
Et faillit retomber aussitôt, tituba un moment avant de retrouver son équilibre.

« Alleeez, debout ! une longue nuit nous attend !  
- Plus trop, non…  
- Alors une longue journée ! »

Il attrapa Roy par la main, l'obligea à se lever. Comment ils firent pour effectivement se retrouver debout tous les deux sans s'étaler, mystère. Le déséquilibre de chacun devait compenser celui de l'autre.  
Agrippé l'un à l'autre, ils se mirent en route vers leurs pénates.

« Woooow… t'as vu, tu marches plus droit !  
- C'est toi qui te plantes !  
- On fait le triple du chemin, constata-t-il. Comme la bergère qui s'en va t'au marché… »

Et Maes d'entonner la comptine. Que Roy reprit. Bourré pour bourré…  
Quand ils se plantèrent dans les paroles, Roy releva le nez vers les étoiles. Au bout de quelques pas, il se plaignit

« J'peux pas voir les z'étoiles quand on avance…. »

Et Maes de faire demi-tour, repartant à reculons :  
« 'ga'de, si on va dans ce sens, on peut continuer à regarder en l'air ! »

Ça n'était pas mieux, non, mais ils en avaient l'illusion. Le vent, la nuit, l'alcool et les étoiles… et les chansons. Tout ce qu'il fallait pour rire sans plus penser.  
Deux voix désaccordées s'entrecroisèrent dans une joyeuse cacophonie.

« Manon la gueus' ne port' jamais d'culotte… »  
« Un jour la p'tite Huguetteuh… »

oOo

aaah, des années maintenant que j'espérais, un jour, écrire quelque chose sur ce couplet et je me demandais quels persos s'y prêteraient... yeah ! une bonne chose de faite ?


	2. le besoin de ne plus bouger

**Titre :** surtout ne pas bouger  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #39, "le besoin de ne plus bouger"  
Timeline : loin avant la série, juste après la fic précédente ("des choses dans des corps célestes"/"marcher à reculons")  
(ouvrez bien vos mirettes les gens : ceci est ce qu'il convient d'appeler une suite. Profitez-en, ça ne durera pas longtemps.)  
130 mots

o

Le lendemain, c'était à prévoir, ils tenaient une gueule-de-bois mémorable. Au réveil, Roy se demanda si un fou n'avait pas profité de son sommeil pour le transformer en chimère. (C'était des années avant qu'il ne rencontre Shō Tucker, pourtant, il n'avait pas idée, à l'époque…)

Une langue de bœuf, et l'haleine qui allait avec, ou peut-être même un rat mort en guise de langue, tiens ! une espèce de mille-pattes géant, taille : boa constrictor, qui se tortillait dans son estomac, plus un pic-bois sous le crâne…  
Au moindre mouvement, c'était un zoo complet qui le martyrisait de l'intérieur.

« Maes, je- te- hais. Plus jamais- je t'écoute… plus jamais- tu me fais- boire… autant.  
- Mais oui Roy chéri. Moi aussi je t'aime… »


	3. jusqu'à la dernière seconde des souvenir

**Titre : **jusqu'à la dernière seconde des souvenirs  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** FullMetal Alchemist, anime  
**Personnage**/Couple : Roy Mustang, indices de Roy/Maes  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème :** 52 saveurs #52, "jusqu'à la dernière seconde des souvenirs"  
**Timeline/Spoil **éventuel : épisodes 15 et 25  
330 mots

oOo

Les couleurs, ce jour-là, étaient ridiculement intenses. Le bleu profond des uniformes d'apparat, le bleu plus clair du ciel, le blanc brillant des quelques nuages et des pierres tombales. L'herbe verte, beaucoup trop verte, comme sur un dessin d'enfant.  
Et pas seulement les couleurs, les sons aussi. Le discours qui résonnait et dont chaque mot le blessait, les sanglots étouffés de Gracia et les cris de la fillette, la petite Elysia qui ne dessinerait sans doute plus d'herbe verte et de ciel bleu avant longtemps, désormais…

La terre fraîchement retournée exhalait son parfum comme mouillé de pluie… malgré le beau temps éclatant.  
Tout lui rappelait qu'il vivait encore dans un monde qui continuait à tourner malgré l'absence de Maes.  
Tout, autour de lui, s'ingéniait à encombrer son cerveau, à obscurcir ses pensées, à l'empêcher de rassembler ses pensées.

Il était presque sûr de la méthode, il l'avait mise au point à l'époque d'Ishbal ; il ne lui manquait qu'un détail. Ce détail, il ne l'avait pas pour les Rockbell, c'est pour ça qu'il s'était laissé convaincre par Maes d'abandonner l'idée sans beaucoup résister.

Mais là, il le pourrait.  
Les souvenirs, tous les souvenirs de Maes, il pouvait les rassembler. Les siens, il gardait chacun d'eux comme un trésor, et ceux laissés par Maes lui-même avec son obsession pour la photographie, oui, chaque seconde de la vie de Maes, il pourrait tout reconstituer.

S'il arrivait à se concentrer, il pourrait y arriver.  
S'il arrivait à coordonner ses pensées, il le ferait.  
Si seulement toute cette _vie_ autour de lui pouvait bien le laisser à ses réflexions… si seulement ce soleil pouvait un peu cesser de briller, de jouer les jours de grande joie sur pareille tragédie…  
Si on pouvait le laisser seul face à lui-même, il pourrait rappeler Maes.

Un peu de pluie, un prétexte à la solitude, était-ce trop demander ?

* * *

et c'est avec cette ficlet que s'achevait mon défi des "militaires de FMA" sur 52 saveurs. Wow, j'ai du mal à réaliser...


	4. clic clac !

Whooo, ça faisait des siècles que je n'avais plus mis à jour ce recueil ! presque trois ans en fait. Argh. Dommage que je m'en sois lassée si longtemps, j'aimerais m'y remettre aujourd'hui.

* * *

**Titre : ** Clic-clac  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Base : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couple : **Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
**Genre : **un peu bête  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Thème : **"clic-clac" pour 31 jours (17 février 07 – oui, j'ai oublié de l'archiver ici avant)  
**Nombre de mots : **150

oOo

« Fais-moi un beau sourire, » piaille Maes, le visage à demi caché par son appareil-photo. Comme un gamin découvrant un jouet fantastique, il s'amuse avec ce truc, tirant le portrait à tout son entourage à tort et à travers.

Ils seraient à la caserne, Roy lutterait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser ces pitreries lui arracher un sourire involontaire. Mais là, ils sont seuls, rien qu'eux deux dans l'appartement qu'ils partagent, et il est presque nu. Il a le choix entre aller lui claquer la porte de la salle de bains au nez et retrouver l'intimité nécessaire à sa douche… ou rentrer dans son jeu, laisser lentement tomber le reste de ses vêtements en lui offrant son sourire le plus charmeur.

La porte va claquer, c'est déjà sûr.  
Mais sans doute va-t-il tirer Maes à l'intérieur avant de la refermer sur eux.


	5. du ménage à faire

whut, ça fait déjà un an que je n'avais plus updaté ce recueil ? he ben comme le temps file pour les couples qu'on ne shippe qu'à moitié...

* * *

**Titre** : place nette  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages/Couples** : Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes, Gracia Hughes  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa, Squeenix, bones

**Prompt** : « jeter ce qui est inutile » d'après Azalée Calypso  
pour la case n°05 d'un mème à Curtain Fics (printemps '11), laquelle cachait Roy et Maes

******Continuité** : tome 4/épisode 25 (1ère série)/épisode 15 (2ème série) **  
Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Il va falloir faire le ménage, plus exactement faire le vide. Il n'est plus là. Adieu les photos, les piaillements… Un grand calme s'est fait. Un grand trou, plus exactement. Et maintenant que la fosse est rebouchée, à la caserne aussi il faut faire place nette pour son successeur.

Malgré l'impression d'achever Hughes en vidant les affaires laissées dans son bureau, d'effacer toute trace de son passage comme s'il n'existait vraiment vraiment plus nulle part, Roy tient absolument à le faire lui-même. Pas question d'imposer cette épreuve à Gracia, ni de le confier à quelqu'un qui n'en mesurerait pas l'importance.


	6. reflet d'absence

et avec cette ficlet, pour la deuxième fois, je boucle un cycle de 52 thèmes à écrire sur "les militaires" ; en retranchant celles qui sont devenues des chapitres de ma fic Havoc/Fury ça doit bien me faire 100 vignettes réparties par personnages dans mes différents recueils ! wow?

* * *

**Titre** : juste un reflet  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages** : Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones

**Thème **: 2#52, « Sans voix au souvenir d'une lune noyée » pour 52 saveurs  
**Continuité/Spoilers : **tome 4 / épisode 25 (1er anime) / épisode 10 (Brotherhood)  
**Note : **peut faire écho aux thèmes #19 et 29 de mon challenge précédent (1ère et 2ème vignettes de ce même recueil)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

La nuit tombe et Roy est seul. Une lune brouillée se lève, sans étoile pour lui tenir compagnie, seule elle aussi dans un ciel trouble. Est-ce le temps qu'il fait, l'eau du ciel elle-même, est-ce Roy qui n'y voit plus clair ?  
Ce soir, les souvenirs remontent. Combien de fois a-t-il contemplé la nuit, les étoiles, les nuages ou la lune en compagnie de Maes ?  
Combien de fois ont-ils bu ensemble, jusqu'à ce que le ciel vacille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'y voient plus clair et que la lune chavire ? Combien ont-ils pu rire, chanter, tirer des plans fous sur l'avenir, le leur et celui de leur pays ?

Mais ce soir, Roy est seul. La voix de Maes ne résonnera plus à ses oreilles. Alors, il ne dira plus rien non plus. Il boit en silence, levant les yeux vers la lune triste et solitaire.


End file.
